The Primate Supply Information Clearinghouse provides the communication mechanisms needed for efficient sharing of laboratory primates by research investigators and institutions in the United States. The goal is to help reduce athe total number of primates needed for research, especially imported primates, by maximizing athe use of existing primate resources. The Clearinghouse's conservation and information services include; 1) NEW LISTINGS, a twice monthly newsletter listing current needs for and availability of primates, tissues, cadavers, equipment and services; 2) CONTINUING LISTINGS, a bi-monthly newsletter for those programs needing to advertise long-term or continuing primate needs or a availabilities; 3) ANNUAL RESOURCE GUIDE, an annual publication which lists commercial suppliers of primates, laboratories, equipment suppliers, and commercial services such as transportation and quarantine facilities: 4) referral services which immediately match telephone, facsimile, electronic mail or letter requests to either open listings or a scan of the computer database of resources. The program services research laboratories, research institutions, biotechnology and pharmaceutical companies, zoological parks,a nd breeding colonies. Publications are available to investigators, colony managers, primate curators and institutions by mail. Efficient sharing of laboratory primates results in significant cost savings to the research community, Figures for 1993 alone indicate that the value of the macaques placed through the Clearinghouse, based on 1993 purchase prices for "new" animals from vendors, ranged between 1.5 and 3 million dollars. This represents a significant saving to the research community. The overall objectives of the Clearinghouse are to help maximize the use of primate resources, and to reduce the time and effort required by researchers to locate or place animals and tissues. The benefits and necessity of such conservation efforts are increasing daily.